1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to method and system for Internet applications. More specifically, the present teaching relates to method and system for network-enabled venue booking and systems and applications incorporating the same.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
The advancement of the Internet technology has made it possible for millions of users to do business across the globe at a click of a mouse. Many traditional business transactions can now be securely carried out on the Internet with efficiency, precision, and reliability. In addition, due to the fact that an appropriate Internet platform can be implemented to consolidate certain types of information from different sources, identification of appropriate parties that certain transactions are targeting is made much easier. In addition, the Internet platform has also been used to increase sales in a e-commerce setting.
However, there are certain business sectors that are still operating in a manner similar to the way things were done prior to the Internet era. For example, most of the activities relating to booking a venue (e.g., a theater) to host a future event (e.g., a stage play) is still largely done through human agencies by making calls to arrange the reservation. Although currently some booking activities can be done on-line, they are usually for reserving seats at certain venues with a scheduled event, e.g., at Dodger's Stadium, a Broadway show, etc. Matching an appropriate venue for an event providing a certain type of content (e.g., a Broadway theater is for hosting a show rather than for hosting a cinema festival) is still largely done via human agencies and depends on the familiarity of the agencies with different venues. In the Internet era, those operative modes are not efficient. Therefore, there is a need for a network-enabled system and method to electronically book venues.